


If I May Just Take Your Breath Away

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Series: Kid!Verse [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: First Meeting, Harry is bossy, Harry is hot shit basically, Harry knows too many words for a six year old, Kid!Fic, M/M, Peter is a puppy, Peter thinks kissing is yucky, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn walked in, and he stopped everyone in their tracks.<br/>Harry Osborn meets Peter Parker, and Peter's stopped in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I May Just Take Your Breath Away

Harry didn't really want to go to the party being held at Stark Tower. At the tender age of six, he really wanted to stay home and read. Alas; the simple joys of life would have to be set aside, seeing as  _Stark_ and his husband had adopted some child that Harry was being forced to meet the thing. It was a good bridge to make, Norman had said. It would be good for the company. (What Norman failed to mention was that the boy that had been adopted was Peter Parker, the son of his deceased coworker. A coworker Norman had to get rid of. He needed to keep an eye on Peter.)  Even at such a young age, Harry knew that the good of the company was placed before anything else. So, there he was, all dressed up and in the car. Without his book. These were the woes of life.

They were fashionably late to the presentation of little Peter Parker, and it was like the whole room stopped for a moment. Everyone in the room was important, but there wasn't anyone in attendance that was quite as important as Norman Osborn and the young heir. They, naturally, looked their best as they strode in. Heads turned and conversations stopped. The other children that had been brought all knew that Harry Osborn was one to pay attention to. Their parents knew that Norman Osborn was a man that demanded respect. A momentary hush fell over the crowd until Tony and Steve appeared to greet the latecomers. In Steve's arms was a scrawny boy with arms limbs that dangled every which way. Tony and Norman exchanged pleasantries that weren't very pleasant, and Steve offered his own greeting as he set Peter down. 

"I'd like you two to meet the newest Stark." Tony beamed proudly, ruffling the boy's hair. Peter was a shy thing; his face was buried in Steve's leg, and he clutched to the fabric of Steve's pants as if his life depended on it. With a gentle touch from the Captain, Peter peeked out to look at the two newest people he'd have to meet. 

Peter had been perfectly nice to the other kids, but when he saw Harry, something changed. He pulled away from his dear pops, looking at the blonde boy with the small smirk. Peter adjusted his glasses on his face, mouth hanging open just slightly. Who was this boy, and why weren't all the kids as incredible as he seemed to be? Harry, of course, soaked up Peter's attention eagerly. He was a boy made to be admired, after all. Who was he to discourage such attention? That just wasn't the Osborn way.

"Peter, say hello," Steve urged, tapping his shoulder gently.

Peter ran a small hand through messy hair, glancing down at his feet.  "H-hi. I'm P-Peter. It's nice to...ah, it's nice to meet you." 

Norman gave the best smile he could muster, reaching to shake the boy's hand. "A pleasure, Peter. I'm Mr. Osborn." Most parent's took the liberty of introducing their child. Norman believed that it was the sort of thing a future CEO would have to do for himself.

Harry extended his own hand, using his other one to brush back a bit of his hair. "Harry Osborn. Hi."   
  
Peter shook his hand eagerly, mumbling his name again. It caused Harry to grin. He pulled his hand back for a moment before reaching out for Peter's hand again. "Show me around." Harry was bossy, but this boy looked like he needed to be bossed about a bit. Peter nodded, pulling Harry off before he could so much as say another word to his parents or Norman.

The other children of the party were forgotten, which didn't much matter to anyone. Peter held onto Harry's hand, pointing at little things in the room that he found to be interesting. After a minute or so of a mumbled tour, Harry stopped walking. Peter stopped when he realized that Harry had, turning to face the other with a nervous look in his eye. What if he had done something wrong? 

"Peter," he began. He sounded official; he sounded like a grown up. Little kids weren't supposed to have such commanding voices. Peter didn't think about it, choosing instead to just listen. "I'm going to rule the world one day. The  _whole_ world." It didn't sound like the normal, childish dream. This sounded like a plan that Harry intended to see through. "When I rule the world, you're going to be by my side. Understood?" 

Peter nodded, chewing on his lip. "W-What am I gonna do?"

Harry thought about it for a few moments, studying the boy with a striking gaze that Peter swore had entered his very core. "You can... Well, what is it that Mr. Rogers does for your father?" 

"They're married. He's his husband." Peter nodded, glancing back over at where Tony and Steve were socializing.

"Mm. What exactly does a husband do?" Harry asked, following Peter's gaze. Harry had never been exposed to what a marriage looked like; his mother had died long before he could remember.

"Well, um... They're together a lot. That's all I really know. They hold hands n' stuff. Sometimes, they do this thing with their lips, but I think it's kinda yucky." Peter made a face, shaking his head. Just then, Tony kissed Steve's cheek, laughing at whatever the soldier had said. "See? They do that, but with their lips!"

"Well, that's what you'll do. You'll be my husband, and we'll do  _that."_ It wasn't a question. Harry would marry Peter, they would rule the world, and that would be that.

"Oh. Okay. I like that." Peter nodded. Harry had said it would happen, so Peter would agree. That seemed like the right thing to do. 

"Good. Now, come. I want to show you off." That's what Harry had been taught to do with things that were his. After all, Peter was his now, wasn't he? Pulling Peter along, he made his way through the party, declaring that Peter was to be his husband. That was that.

**Author's Note:**

> funny story  
> i'm also on tumblr as a peter parker rp blog  
> tell me why i never write fic from  
> yknow  
> my muses pov  
> bye i cant


End file.
